


Patch Up

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Ducktales (2017)
Genre: De stressing from studying for boards by writing medical stuff, M/M, gyro patches up his boyfriend, that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Gyro patches Fenton up after a mission  pure fluff





	Patch Up

“Hold still, Fenton.” Gyro spoke in a soft voice as he dabbed at the cut on Fenton’s arm. “I can’t clean it if you pull away every three seconds.”

Fenton grimaced but tried to keep still. The nasty gash on his arm sure was a sight. He kept his gaze on Gyro, the other man was way better to look at than anything else. The feeling of bare skin on his arm was surreal, the blast from the fire had seared off most of his feathers. “It just stings, that’s all.” He explained for what must have been the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. 

Gyro chuckled, a low rumbling in his throat and Fenton smiled. God he loved that laugh. “We’ll if it didn’t hurt then we’d have a problem. I’d have to be worried about nerve damage instead of just worrying about your feathers growing in damaged.”

Gyro’s hands were warm and Fenton mourned the loss of contact as he retrieved the roll of gauze from the table. “I’d keep the wrapping on for at least a few days. Change it out every so often and make sure it stays clean.” He suggested as he finished bandaging up the arm. He kept the gauze in place with a piece of tape, a sloppy heart on the surface. 

“And I will know if you haven’t kept it clean.” Gyro spoke, trying to look stern, but the softness at the edges of his face easily gave him away. 

“You gonna keep me under observation, Doctor?” Fenton said, a sly grin spreading along his face. Gyro turned red and suddenly found his bow tie very interesting. Fenton laughed as he used his good hand to softly caress Gyro’s face. 

“You’re impossible.” Gyro huffed, slowing the younger man to pull him closer. 

“You love me.” Fenton smirked, their beaks brushing. 

“A mistake, honestly.” Gyro quipped, once again letting the Latino to close the distance and kiss him softly. Gyro’s hand resting on Fenton’s hip as he placed the other over the hand on his cheek. 

When they parted they both smiled, “You have a bad way of showing it.” Fenton smirked and Gyro rolled his eyes. 

His arm would be healed in no time thanks to the care of his very own private doctor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos give me life  
Come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
